Flarekit's Destiny
by Thornflower of Thunderclan
Summary: Flarekit is a young she-kit, she is very fragile, she is rejected by her mother. Will she make it? Or will she always be rejected?
1. Chapter 1

Firestrike yowled in pain, "Help! My kits are coming!" Leafpaw rushed into the den, her mentor was out collecting herbs, so she had to do this on her own.

* * *

After Firestrike finished kitting she had 3 kits beside her, she looked at the two that looked like her, two she-kits that were brown with ginger paws, as if they were the cutest things she'd ever seen, then looked at the other, a solid ginger she-kit that looked like it's father, like it was a peice of crowfood. She pushed it off to the side, and began grooming the others. Mouseflight noticed and brought the kit over to join hers and nursed the kit so it wouldn't die. Firestrike looked at her in disgust and hissed, "Why do you bother with that mangy _creature_ she is just going to be another soft mouth to feed! Just let her die, she shouldn't even be here!"

Mouseflight stood up, fur bristling and yowled at her, "It is a living thing, also, if anyone doesn't deserve to be here it's _you_!"

Firestrike's eyes flickered with fear for a slight moment, then she said, "Well, I refuse to care for that _thing_. If you want it to live, you care for it."

Mouseflight just grabbed the kit by it's scruff, told her kits to follow her, and walked out of the den with them. They padded to the medicine den and she peeked inside, "Leafpaw? Grasstail? Hello? I need help with something." She heard movement in the back and saw Grasstail pad over. He looked at the tiny bundle of fur in her jaws and said, "Why do you have Firestrike's kit?" Mouseflight explained what happened to her and asked, "Do you have some extra borage leaves? Something tells me I may need more milk for a while."

He nodded, ran to the back of his storage, and came back with some leaves and honey. "I brought the honey so you can swallow it easier." After swallowing the herbs, she nodded her thanks and took the kits back to the nursery. Before long, after she settled into her nest, the darkness of sleep overtook her.

She awoke to her kits talking to the kit, it's eyes were open, they were asking what it's name was, and Mouseflight padded up behind them and said, "Flarekit. Her name is Flarekit. I chose that name for her, although I may not be her mother." "Who is my mother?" Flarekit piped up. Mouseflight turned to Firestrike and said, "It is Firestrike, and even though she doesn't want you, I will care for you as my own." Flarekit walked up to Firestrike and said, "Why don't you want me?" Tears began to well up in her eyes, Mouseflight saw, anger burning inside of her as Firestrike just slashed a claw across her foot.

Mouseflight hissed at Firestrike, "How dare you? She is your daughter! You-you fox-hearted crowfood eater!"

"She is _not_ my daugher! She is a disgrace to all of Thunderclan!" Firestrike yowled.

Mouseflight leaped at the pretty young she-cat and grabbed Flarekit as the kit started crying. She took her straight to the medicine den, and waited for Leafpaw, cleaning the wound as blood came out. When Leafpaw came in, she took on look at the wound, nodded, swiftly ran to the back, got some herbs and came back. She applied the poultlice of marigold and put the cobwebs on the wound quietly, she then waved them out of the den with her tail.

Flarekit stayed pressed against Mouseflight's side as the brown-pelted she-cat led her to a big rock with a hole in the side of it. "Featherstar?" Mouseflight's voice echoed through the den, and with a jolt Flarekit realized, _I am meeting the clan leader!_

A silver-pelted she-cat stepped out to meet them, she looked at Flarekit, then back at Mouseflight as Mouseflight said, "Hello Featherstar. May we speak to you alone?" Featherstar nodded and led them into her den.

"We have an issue," Mouseflight said and pointed to the wound on Flarekit's paw, Featherstar looked surprised when Mouseflight continued, "Firestrike, her mother, did that to her! So, I will be caring for Flarekit, but if Firestrike harms her again..." Her voice trailed off and Featherstar just looked around.

"Do as you must, but do not kill her," was all the silver she-cat said. Mouseflight just nodded and led Flarekit out of the den, then whisked around and said, "I will be in a makeshift den, I do not want my kits anywhere near her." Flarekit heard a soft, "Ok," from in the den before her mother told her to get the other kits and come outside with her. When Flarekit got them, as she came back, Mouseflight was weaving bracken together to make a nest. Flarekit just settled down in the grass and fell asleep.

When she woke up, Firestrike was above her, "Stay away from my kits," the she cat said and peirced the top of Flarekit's nose with her claw.

* * *

 **So for this story, I am looking for a couple oc's to use, I will also be doing a Question of the Day so here it is**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Firestrike so far? What should Mouseflight's kits be named?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Replies:**

 **Flameheart663: Here it is!**

 **jennie rose: agreed..**

* * *

 **Firestrike's POV**

Firestrike glared down at her _kit_. _She looks too much like her father. I will not care for a kit who looks like him!_ "Stay away from my kits!" she hissed as she pierced her claw into Flarekit's ear.

She heard a hiss from behind her, _Mouseflight!_

The she-cat tackled her and slashed her shoulder. "How _dare_ you touch my precious little darling. Not like you would care, but I happen to _love_ her. So stay away from her!"

Firestrike staggered back to her nest, limping because of her shoulder. She remembered how as she was kitting, her mate Blazestorm said he would never call the kits his own. Flarekit looked so much like him that she despised her because of that.

She refused to ever go to the medicine den, she didn't care if the wound got infected, she just wanted to sleep.

When she returned to her nest, she laid her head down until she heard someone yowl, "Shadowclan is attacking!" She pushed her kits to the back of the nursery and began to fight an apprentice that came into the den. She was fighting it for so long she didn't notice Flarekit come to check on her kits. Without a word, Flarekit flung herself at the apprentice, trying to claw its tail. it yowled in pain when her teeth met its ankle, and stopper fighting Firestrike.

Firestrike looked at Flarekit. _Mabey she isn't so bad..._

 _No! She is his kit! She is as bad!_

 _She risked her life to help me!_

 _She risked her life for your kits! Not you!_

Firestrike looked away from the young kit. She decided that it was time to show the she-kit who is boss. She threw Flarekit out of the den and heard a snap as Flarekit's paw twisted backwards. The young kit started to cry and Firestrike looked at it, smirking about her victory.

When Mouseflight heard Flarekit's cry, she came over, hissing at Firestrike as she picked up Flarekit.

Firestrike sneered at her, saying, "I hope you and that pile of foxdung have a great life."

Mouseflight just padded off to her nest, taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! I spent so long on it, i know it isnt very long but... Yeah! I really hope you all like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review answers:**

 **Halfsun: Agreed, i might actually consider doing that.**

 **Pebbleshine: Thanks, i will make sure to add them later on.**

* * *

Featherstar hopped onto the Highledge, it was time for Flarekit and her sisters to become apprentices. She saw the other kits making mean comments to her. Her adoptive siblings of Mouseflight's litter had waited for her before they became apprentices, so there were 6 kits waiting at the bottom of the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the Highledge for a clan meeting!" She yowled as the sun began to rise. Cats quickly stumbled out of their dens to listen to what she was about to say. "Today we will be making 6 apprentices," she yowled before her clanmates. In the back of the crowd she heard Firestrike mutter that only 5 were fit to be apprentices. After she finished her remark, everyone began to talk among themselves about Flarekit not being able to become an apprentice. Eventually the voices died down as she meowed loud enough for all to hear, "Enough! I was thinking on choosing you as one of the mentors, but now i know you are not worthy! Let the apprentice ceremony commen-" She saw Firestrike claw Flarekit and launched herself at the she-cat. She clawed a huge dash in her side then just sat down.

"You, are not a true Thunderclan cat, you shall now be banished!" She heard her clanmates gasp, then some of them raced forward to chase Firestrike out. She yowled above everyone, "Past today, if you are found in Thunderclan territory, any cat has the right to kill you." The clan started cheering but stopped as Firestrike said, "Keep my useless kits with you, they might as well be apprentices." She then stalked out of the camp, her tail brushing against the ground.

"Time to move on with the apprentice ceremony! Berrykit, Leafkit, Rainkit, Hazelkit, Honeykit, and Flarekit, step forward. Berrykit, you will now be known as Berrypaw, your mentor will be Goldenfur. Goldenfur, Honeypelt taught you well, I expect you will pass down all you know to Berrypaw. Leafkit, you will now be known as Leafpaw. Icetooth, you learned well from Flamewhisker, I know you will be an excellent mentor to Leafpaw. Rainkit, you will now be known as Rainpaw. Mothwhisker, you were taught well by Rustfur, this is your first apprentice, but I know you will do well with Rainpaw. Hazelkit, you will now be known as Hazelpaw. Halfsoul, you were taught well by Ravenflight, I expect you will pass down everything you learned to Hazelpaw. Honeykit, you will now be known as Honeypaw. Blossompelt, you were taught well by Dapplefoot, I hope you will pass down everything to Honeypaw. Flarekit you will now be known as Flarepaw-" She trailed off as she tried to think about who should mentor the kit."- I will be your mentor." The kit looked at her with large eyes as the rest of the clan gasped.

"Berrypaw! Leafpaw! Rainpaw! Hazelpaw! Honeypaw! Flarepaw!" The clan cheered. The kits puffed out their chests as the clan called their names. Featherstar bounded off the Highledge to her apprentice. "Go get a nest in the apprentices den and rest for a bit, I will be going to my den too."

"Ok!" the fiery she cat meowed as she bounded off to the apprentices den.

Featherstar padded into her den and let sleep overtake her.

 _Darkness will set in unless the fire can stop it._ The words rang through her mind as if she had heard them before and she jolted awake.

Flarepaw was already awake so she padded up to her and said, "So, lets go take a tour of the territory, ok?" She asked the excited apprentice.

"Let's go!" Flarepaw yowled as she bounded out of camp.

* * *

 **QOTD: What surprise will be in store for Flarepaw when she goes into the forest? What will happen to Firestrike?**

 **I hope you like it, please review with suggestions and oc's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New update!**

 **Review answers:**

 **HalfSun: Yes, yes she is, you are scaring me a bit xD but everyone was happy about that.**

 **Flameheart663: I will try to add them in later on, but just not yet.**

 **Frostshard: She may be...**

 **Pebbleshine: I will try to include them soon.**

 **Camille: I will try to include them soon.**

 **May may: Thanks, i was trying to bring out the reader's emotion at that point, i felt viewers needed a little more emotion.**

 **Shadow Inside the Last Light: Thank you so much, I really love how much you are helping me. You were my inspiration to join this site.**

* * *

Firestrike crept warily through the bracken, sneaking up behind Flarepaw. Suddenly she was pounced on from behind, "Going somewhere?" The voice hissed. In the moonlight she could make out the lean, brown shape of Mouseflight. She kicked the she-cat off her and bounded across the forest to the edge of the territory, until she crossed the Shadowclan border.

Suddenly, she halted and said, "Careful not to cross the border." Mouseflight just looked at her with wide eyes and she looked behind her to see a group of broad-shouldered toms snarling at her, claws glinting in the moonlight. One stepped forward and hissed, "what are you doing on our territory?"

"Hunting," she remarked, knowing they would kill her either way. She heard a gasp behind her and looked to see Flarekit- now Flarepaw- looking at her with an evil glint in her eyes. She felt claws going through her back, and as everything was going dark she said to Flarepaw, "You will never be safe from me!"

When her vision came back, she was in Starclan's territory. "Hello, Firestrike," a voice said. She saw her brother Goldenstripe looking at her angrily. "What you did can never be forgiven!" He hissed, "You are not worthy to be a part of Starclan! You will forever live in darkness due to your actions towards your daughter!" He yowled and she was plunged into darkness, when she awoke she was in a clearing with no moon to light the way, it was hard to see, and the trees were very tall. She remembered the elders talking about the Dark Forest attack, and she heard a voice behind her, "Welcome, we have been expecting your arrival, we can help you get back at that _creature_ of yours if you wish."

She whisked around to see a ginger she cat with white patches. _Mapleshade!_

She looked at the she-cat, "Hello Mapleshade." A few cats came up from behind Mapleshade. She saw a dark-brown tabby-tom with glistening green eyes and a pretty grey she-cat with ice-blue eyes. "Hello Grassfoot. Hello Berryfur."

"So," Mapleshade hissed, "Do you want our help or not?"

"Yes," Firestrike meowed as she began to circle the clearing. "We strike at claw-moon. When the shadows will mask our pelts but we can still see well. We have to destroy her before she discovers the _prophecy_."

* * *

Flarepaw padded back to camp, leaning up against Mouseflight, still shaking from the earlier experience. When she reached camp, she collapsed on the ground from shock.

When she awoke, the first cat she saw was Featherstar. Her sleek silver fur shining in the moonlight, as she reached out an unsteady paw to help the young she cat as she started to try to get up quickly.

"Stay still, young warrior, you are still in shock, just stay in the nest until my sister, Goldenstream fixes you up," Featherstar told the she cat as she shifted from paw to paw uneasily.

She looked up at the stars through the branches of the nettle and ferns that created the medicine den. _Why did you do this to me Starclan?_ She thought, lashing her tail angrily, swishing up some leaves from nearby, and waking Goldenstream.

"Oh, your up... Let me get one of the other apprentices to take you back to the apprentices den," Flarepaw nodded in response, having not spoken much in days, "Berrypaw!" she whispered into the den, "Flarepaw woke up."

 _Watch out, Flare_ kit _._ She heard that voice in her head and shuddered, it sounded like, no, it couldn't be, it sounded faintly like Firestrike. She coughed and looked at Berrypaw, who was steadily making her way towards her, smiling, trying not to startle her.

"Lets get you back to the den, the other apprentices have been putting together your nest next to mine, and I put together a leaf of honey for you and caught you a _huge_ mouse!" she said happily, trailing Flarepaw behind her with her tail.

* * *

 **Was that good? Please, I need OCs for this story. Any feedback helps!**


End file.
